yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Ark 25/Episode 35: On The Trail We Blaze!
Participants Haru glory by godslayer777-d64gu65.jpg|Zack Ryoji|link=Zack Ryoji Leaving Home for The Outskirts Zack 69.jpg (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=akvu1AOnUIw&list=PLYNBny7IRlVlZDcKRtLlV-JKVQjMsIcoI&index=28 ) Vr-------------------------------OOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooom! Was the noise made by Zack’s new motorcycle, his Yamaha Cruiser. (http://www.motorcyclesgo.com/uploads/posts/yamaha/a/yamaha-motorcycle14268202353161.jpg ) Zack would’ve taken off, going his separate ways form Sian, but not relationship wise. Zack was going, no, embarking on a quest. A quest to become as strong as his family memebers and his girlfriend. Zack had heard of many ways to train, but they weren’t what he wanted exactly. No Zack wanted to train everything about himself. His combat, his chi usage, his spiritual center….everything he could possibly train in one instance. As such he’d heard about the Warlocks… A Warlock is someone who has undergone extensive training, ruthless mental and physical conditioning, and mysterious rituals (which take place at "Warlock schools" such as Oasis) in preparation for becoming an itinerant monster-slayer for hire.Taken in as children, Warlocks are subjected to intense alchemical processes, consumption of mutagenic compounds and relentless physical and chi training to make them dangerous and highly versatile against their vast array of opponents, many of which possess superhuman speed, strength and/or other deadly powers. These procedures ultimately mean that each fully-trained Warlock is a mutant built specifically to hunt and kill inhuman prey. The Warlocks reside mostly around the world in three schools. The School of The Pheonix, The School of the Eagle,and The School of the Serpent. Each school has different princpals and rules. However the School of the Pheonix and the School and the school of the Serpent are the most known schools in America/The Skylands. However all schools link to the School of the White Wolf. And is the head Warlock school of the globe, and there location is unknown. Zack had heard about all of this, and was referenced to go to the school of the Pheonix, where some of the most prominent warlocks come to pass from. However he was also warned that this school was one of the more difficlut factions,and he might not even make it past the life threatening mutagen. But he didn’t care. His desert goggles on his face he rode the desert floors, and occasionally stopped to use one of the spare fuel tanks his girlfriend so carefully pressured him to have before his trip. Zack had been riding for 14 hours now, leaving New Nexus Florida with high hopes, but even he was getting tired. He’d let out a great big yawn, before parking near some rocks. Putting the bikes kick stand up, sitting down on the ground with his back to his bike, and sleeping through what little time of the night remained until the next day. Bacon Town true10grit316.jpg|Bacon Town (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0x8mla2AuuM&index=101&list=PLYNBny7IRlVlZDcKRtLlV-JKVQjMsIcoI )Zack did this for the next 3 days, traveling, fueling, eating what he’d packed, or not eating at all and resting. It was on this particular fourth day where things were about to get interesting. He’d stopped at Bacon town, which meant he was only a day’s journey away form Zanzibar stone! Parking his bike outside a tavern, he would’ve parked his bike outside and went inside swinging the door open. It felt good, this must’ve been one of the few places he’d been in these skylands that had any form of air conditioning. I mean it was a meat based town so they had to keep the meat fresh somehow right? Zack would’ve hummed a tune and sat down at a table, slouching down in the seat with a sigh and closing his eyes to smile. “ooooohmyyyyyygoooood. Finally a still sitting seat I can at least somewhat relax in!” a waitress would’ve spun by and leaned over zack’s table with a pen and pad. “Hey there! My name’s Jessica, how will I be assiting you today?” “I just want a big assssss plate of bacon.” She nodded and wrote it down as spoken. “One big ass plate of bacon coming riiiiiight up.” She walked away and Zack smiled and nodded. Leaning back in his chair and propping his arms up only to smile. Outside however so mischeiveous kids were walking by playing with sticks and throwing rocks at each other, until they came across Zack’s sweet ride. “WHOA CHECK THIS THING OUT!” one of them would’ve poked the motorcycle, and one of the kids would’ve raised a hand. “I don’t think we should touch that! It’s not ours!” the third child who was fatter than the other would push through both of them. “Ahhh hush up! I can touch this bike if I want too!” the fat kid would’ve hopped up on top of the bike, and felt the handles a bit. “Such a smooth ride. I bet we can sell this thing for some pretty good scrap! Come on let’s move it.” “but we can’t drive…” “yeah…how do we move it anywhere.” The fat kid would shove both of them on the ground.”Fucking losers. Everyone knows you have to…ignite it. Yeah you crank and ignite it, but you gotta put fire in the gas tank. That’s what makes it go fast, my daddy told me so.” They got up and felt in their pockets. “We don’t have any matches.” “Go inside and ask dork!” One of the little boys would’ve walked inside of the bacon resturauant and walked up to zack randomly. “he mister you got some matches?” by this point zack would’ve been eating away at his giant plate of bacon. His outfit still clean, a black tee and white sweat pants with a leather strap over his shoulder and his bag at his side. “yeah kid hold on.’ You’d think he’d know not to give matches to children, but not trying to make eneimes in this small town he’d give the boy a match. “thanks mister!” Zack would’ve nodded and went back to eating like he was before. Moments later ‘BOOOM!!!!!” explosion-of-fire.jpg the wall of the resturuant came down! Exploding and sending people flying everywhere! Zack would’ve pushed a pile of rubble off of him, standing himself up to see just what the hell that was!...only to see 3 kids, a buted and burnt bike, and a big old black spot from the explosive residu. “…………” Zack would’ve pulled on his silver hair and yelled at the top of his lungs. “WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!” Shortly here after, Zack would’ve been kicked out of the town by the towns people found out he lent the child matches in the FIRST damn place, and that he allowed them to create an explosion of one of the most expensive taverns in the skylands…..great. that was a bill he wasn’t looking forward to having to pay. Zack would’ve looked up to the sunny sky. The heat beamed down, and he sighed. “Fuck….gonna have to get used to going on foot looks like it.” Zack would’ve shrugged, stuffing his hands into his pockets, and walking. By vehicile it would’ve only taken him one more day to get there, but by foot?! Heaven only knows. He tried jogging a majority of the way but that didn’t so much help as but to tire him out. Still he could endure it and he would do just that. A series of walking and light jogging to kill the time but he was less than halfway there. Night time came, and Zack was growing tired. Arriving at a lone rock structure, he’d sit down, summon his sword to his hand, and lean his head back, resting it against the hard rock and sighing in conetent. This journey was no where near as easy as he would’ve liked it to be but it was apart of the learning curve…or he couldn’t just asked sian to get one of the airsmen to drop him off. He facepalmed himself at the thought and simply let himself drift off to sleep for the night. Category:Ark 25 Category:Total Darkness Saga Category:Silver Moon Saga